


触摸到的未来

by uuaxianerlofter



Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [18]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuaxianerlofter/pseuds/uuaxianerlofter
Summary: 应对舆论危机
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784344
Kudos: 1





	触摸到的未来

**Author's Note:**

> 乐纺的约会记录第18篇  
> 刀中糖×坟头谈情，请避雷

“这些混账！”

乐扔下手机，愤怒地喘息着。

“是有人针对idolish7吧。恶意太大了。”十龙之介说。

“说是针对idolish7，不如说是针对小鸟游事务所。”九条天紧皱眉头，“攻击点都是事务所对偶像不负责任。”

“说得也太难听了。拿偶像给社长千金玩家家酒这种话。”龙之介看着网络新闻。

“小鸟游的黑历史都被扒出来了啊。”

“那不叫黑历史！”乐吼道。

“就是黑历史。空场演唱会无疑是她的失误。”

“那件事她一直很自责。可idolish7现在的成绩，粉丝就看不见吗？”

“你还是先想想绯闻的事吧。你们怎么又被拍到了？”

“那只是在工作。取景角度这么刁钻，肯定是故意的。”

“还不是你一见到她就迫不及待凑上去打招呼。”

“你在替谁说话？”

“好了，不要因为这个吵起来啊。”龙之介劝道。

“就是因为你们的绯闻，小鸟游社长为帮女儿追星，安排女儿当经纪人这种假消息才会出现。”

“说我玩女人什么的，我已经习惯了。可把她骂得那么难听……”

距离七濑陆在演唱会上突然发病已经过了三天。陆的病情稳定下来，新闻口径也一致，事务所收到了大量的粉丝慰问品。这件事本应平息。

可突然网上出现一批文章，将七濑陆长期患有呼吸疾病的事情曝光，还附带病例照片，矛头直指小鸟游事务所压榨艺人，隐瞒病情。而小鸟游经纪人很快成了靶子，年轻，没有能力，借工作名义追星，和Trigger的八乙女乐暧昧等等。

小鸟游事务所的电话被打爆，事务所忙于公关。乐询问情况，也只收到简短的回复。

“好了，都别看了。姉鹭已经去处理，等她的消息吧。”龙之介拍拍乐的肩膀，“小纺会没事的。”

拍摄结束，乐急忙赶回八乙女经纪公司。

“你进社长室之前就不能敲门吗？”八乙女宗助盯着闯进来的儿子。

“你答应过，如果小鸟游事务所有一天出事，你会帮忙。”

“这事啊，我记得。现在那个人是不好过。可我要知道，那时你破天荒突然来求我，究竟是为什么？”

“因为那时候，我决定和小鸟游纺交往。”

“咳咳咳，什么？”八乙女宗助不敢置信地瞪大双眼，“混蛋！你疯了！”

“我喜欢她。”

“交往了吗？”

“是的。”

“赶紧分手！”

“不。”

“她会影响……不是，她已经影响你的发展了。”

“这次是我影响了她的名誉。我就是考虑到这一点才会来找你。”

“既然对双方都没好处，那就分手！”

“不。”

“混蛋！你求我是四个月前吧，四个月也该玩够了。”

“我不会分手的。就算你阻挠也不会。如果你因此要报复小鸟游事务所，那我会恨你一辈子。”

“你说什么？”

八乙女宗助脖子上青筋暴起，双臂撑着办公桌，像是只准备爆发的雄狮。

突然，他像是想起了什么。

“小鸟游音晴知道吗？”

“……我没跟小鸟游社长谈过。”

“哼，是吗。”雄狮收起了獠牙，平静下来，恢复了正常的腔调。

“你想要我做什么？”

“你最擅长的事——控制。用你的资源控制舆论。我不希望纺再受到伤害。而且，我们的恋情公开，也需要你的手段。”

“什么公开？怎么可能公开！”

“既然已经被发现……”

“蠢货！当然要澄清！尽快澄清！那女孩名声已经臭了，你和她不能有任何关系。而且，你以后也要避免在公开场合和她碰面。”

“什么叫名声已经臭了！是我追求她的。”

“谁管你！如果你对那女孩真有点意思，就别在这时候添乱！”

“可是……”

“他们center的病已经是板上钉钉，这次明显是有人针对小鸟游。仅仅是拿着这件事，要是有心，就能发酵得很大，把小鸟游事务所整死。你现在还想把绯闻扯进去，你忘了你们是怎么独立的吗？”

“……”

“只有蠢货才会这时候去搅混水。你还不赶紧撇清关系！这也是为了她好。”

“可恶，就没有别的办法？”

“没有。现在最好的办法，是暗示有人想借你来整小鸟游事务所，你完全是无辜受牵连。本来这种绯闻，只要女方不咬你，就好办。”

“社长，姉鹭经纪人想见您。”对讲机传出秘书的声音。

“让他进来。”

“哎呀，乐果然在这里。”姉鹭干练地走进办公室。

“有什么事？”

“想请社长帮点忙，毕竟您这边资源多。”

说着，姉鹭把手中的材料递了过去。

“这是澄清绯闻的通稿，以及我们组的一批文章。事关乐的声誉，您肯定不会坐视不管。”

“你动作很快。”

“给我看。”乐伸出手。

“别急，我给你也准备了一份。毕竟你要应对记者提问。”姉鹭将资料递给乐，“一般这种程度的绯闻我们是不会理睬的，可这次情况有些特殊。”

看着手中的资料，乐的心沉了下去。其内容与父亲刚才说的解决方法如出一辙，看来这确实是目前最好的方案。可她会怎么想？

“这样一来，我和她又不能见面了。”

“先解决燃眉之急。”姉鹭严肃地看着乐，“而且，她也这么想。”

“她？”

“你们刚确定关系，小鸟游经纪人就找我把今后有可能发生的舆论危机预想了一遍。啊呀，不知不觉，作为经纪人她已经很成熟了啊。这些文章是今天我们共同商议确定的。”

乐的手不住地微微颤抖，他觉得自己有点喘不上气来。

“为什么不告诉我……”

“她比你想的更坚强啊。”

是啊，她是个坚强的女性。

稳了稳心神，乐正色道：“这种情况下，我能做的很少。所以，拜托了！还请尽量帮助她。”

“为了女人低头吗？”八乙女宗助皱起眉头。

“社长，能为女性低头的温柔男性，粉丝会喜欢的。”

“哼。”八乙女宗助不屑地摇摇头，“我答应你。前提是你答应我绝对配合。”

“我答应。”

“出去吧。”

乐沉默地僵立几秒，看见姉鹭让他安心的眼神后，转身离开了社长室。

八乙女宗助眯起眼睛看向姉鹭。

“你早就知道他们交往了？”

“社长，我没想到他们能坚持这么久。”

“那可是小鸟游事务所的人！”

“那又怎样？是谁都不行吧。可您知道乐的性格。”

“算了，正好借这次机会还小鸟游的人情，澄清绯闻也是分手的好契机。”

“放心，社长。他们见不到面，自然会冷下来的。地下恋情很难坚持，过段时间不用您说，他们就会主动分手。”姉鹭微笑着。

所以，才会想帮助他们呀。她心想。

八乙女事务所虽不比从前，但没有月云了的干涉，仍然有着小鸟游事务所未能企及的资源优势。公关反应迅速，舆论很快就朝着小鸟游事务所全力帮助七濑陆实现歌唱梦想的方向发酵。Idolish7的成员纷纷历数经纪人的功绩，小鸟游纺也对曾经的失误表示歉意，网上出现了一批经纪人与偶像共同成长的励志故事。八乙女乐澄清绯闻，并有各种迹象表明绯闻是别有用心的炒作。舆论总算逐渐平息。危机似乎已经过去。

小鸟游纺靠在办公室窗前，喝掉了手中的提神饮料。入行两年，父亲还是不会向她透露太多行业高层之间的秘密。这次的危机似乎源自某人与父亲之间的矛盾，就算她寻根究底，父亲也含糊其辞，只说问题已经解决了。

跟当初和八乙女经纪公司的矛盾一样，什么都不告诉我。

这是在保护我吗？可我在这个行业工作，总有一天是要知道的。

“经纪人。”七濑陆向办公室探出脑袋。

“陆先生，有什么事吗？”

“你还要加班吗？”陆环顾着空荡荡的办公室。

“嗯。是啊。还有些工作。”纺不自然地笑着。

经纪人在说谎。陆心想。

“陆先生呢？”

“我、我手机丢在这里了，过来拿。”

陆先生在说谎啊。纺心想。

“你还好吗？我听说你最近经常加班。对不起，因为我的事……”

“和陆先生没关系的。事情已经解决了。身体还好吗？”

“已经没事了。谢谢你关心。”

“那就好。不舒服一定要告诉我们哦。”

“经纪人，”陆欲言又止，“很难过吧。”

“你们这么轮流安慰我，我都没有时间难过了。”纺笑着，“没关系。我也不是第一次被粉丝骂。”

“我是想说，如果经纪人需要我们，我们随时会帮忙的。因为，你是我们重要的经纪人啊。”

“谢谢。陆先生也是我们不可或缺的center啊。”

“经纪人早点回家吧。不要在办公室过夜了。”

“好的。我今晚会回家。”

“太好了。我们都很担心你。”

再不回去，会让陆先生难过。好不容易度过危机，不能再让别人担心了。

陆走后，纺点开电脑，打开Trigger最新的节目。

八乙女乐，还是那么帅气。

把rabbit chat中的称呼重新改为姓氏，避免在各种场合碰面，他们都还是像往常一样工作。

可是，私下通话也好，视频聊天也好，她都感到深深的无力。无论是玩笑、闲聊还是抱怨、安慰，都显得虚无缥缈，这次危机似乎在告诉他们，他们触摸不到未来。

纺关上电脑。

她只能不去想，不去想未来。就这么静静地等待，等待结束的那一天。

夜里的风已经有些凉了，昭示着秋天的来临。纺缩了缩肩膀，在昏暗的道路上走着。

走到第二个路口，纺看向交叉的街道，熟悉的景象映入眼帘，她突然有些恍惚，忘记了自己究竟要去哪里。

在他们曾经的约会集合地点，停着乐的汽车。

为什么乐的车会停在这里？

鬼使神差，纺走过去，在车前停下脚步。

没看错，是乐的车。

车内没有开灯，一片黑暗。他过来了吗？今天明明没有约定见面。

电话响起，将纺的思绪带回。

“纺。”

是他的声音。

“我没想到会碰见你。只是开车时突然有些怀念这个地方。把车停在这里，就像是和以前一样，在等你从事务所走过来，一起去什么地方约会。”

想起那些情景，纺的笑容有些苦涩。

“可惜……今天没有下雨。”

电话另一头传来沉闷的呼吸声。

“虽然很想让你上车，但是……。”

“我明白。”

长久的沉默。纺不知还能说什么，可没有人挂掉电话，也没有人离开。

面前那片黑暗中，他是什么表情呢？

秋夜的风，凄厉地拨动着她的心弦，一下两下，什么时候才能停止？为什么不挂电话？她已经站立不住了。

“你带我走吧，带我走吧，去哪里都行。”

“找个不会有狗仔……”

“狗仔，什么狗仔，什么私生，没有，什么人都没有！”

驾驶室的门猛地打开，乐冲过去一把抱紧纺，怀中的人颤抖着，真脆弱、真娇小，可又无比温暖。

“对不起……纺，对不起。”

“我不要！我不要再回到那段避而不见的日子，我再也受不了了！”

眼泪浸湿了肩头，想要融化在对方的怀抱里。

“那太冷了。”

汽车在道路上漫无目的地飞驰，去哪里都无所谓，在这个夜晚，全世界都是属于他们的。

转进一条没有路灯的漆黑小路，乐把车停了下来。

车灯照耀的前方，是一排排积木一样的石块。

纺认出来了，那是公墓。

这难道是某种预兆吗？

乐准备掉头。

“就停在这里。”纺说道。

“在这里？”

“把灯关掉。”

“还是换个地方。”

“不，就这里，这里不会有别人。”

“不怕鬼吗？”

“今晚不怕鬼，更怕人。”

“纺……”

“虽然说了任性的话，但无论如何，明天我们又要回到避而不见的状况了。还有什么比这更可怕呢？”

无言以对，乐把自己的椅背放下来，打开车天窗，无力地躺倒。

“我本以为自己飞在空中，可现在才发现，自己是困在井底的青蛙。只能看着这么一小片星空。”

乐转过脸看向纺。

“你要躺下吗？”

“不。我没有看星星的心情。”纺的身体被安全带锢在座位上，像是失去求生意志的囚犯。

无论怎样，我们都被困住了。即使在今晚短暂停留，总还是要向那无望的尽头行进。

没有虫叫鸟鸣的岑寂黑夜，只有他们两个活物包裹在冰冷的金属壳中，每一次呼吸都像是一声叹息。

“就是这样吧，与偶像恋爱就是这样的吧。要把自己藏得好好的，就像根本不存在，就像一个死人。”

“别说这种话。”

“我累了。”

听到这句话，乐张皇起身，浑身紧绷。

她说“我累了”。这是要分手的意思吗？

还是走到这一步了吗？要分手了吗？

乐用一只手捂住眼睛，调整呼吸。

就算她提出分手，也没有办法怪她。

不能依仗着她的坚强再去折磨她了。可是，难道真的没有转圜余地吗？

“纺，”乐放下手，深吸一口气，“如果你……真的坚持不下去，想要分手……”

“分手？什么分手？你想分手了？”纺激动起来，眼泪瞬间盈满眼眶。

“不是。我不想。”乐吓得慌忙否认。

“我也不想啊。好好的，为什么要提分手？”

“因为你说你累了。”

“只是在抱怨啊。”

“我错了，我还以为你想分手。”

“不要再说这个词！”

“对不起，我再也不说了。”乐急忙抱住纺，轻轻抚摸纺的头发，“好了好了，没事了。”

又惹她伤心了，就连这样艰难的时刻，自己还是只会惹她伤心。不能再这样下去，没有行动，早晚还是会失去她。

“其实，我也想过。”纺的声音颤抖着，从肩头闷闷地传出，“我不够坚强。你总说我坚强，可我知道自己动摇了多少次。但是，真的听到那个词，又完全受不了。”

“再给我点时间。我会认真思考我们的未来。我会想个对你伤害最小的公开关系的方式。”

公开关系？

纺抬起头，看着乐严肃的神情。

他想公开吗？可是无论怎么想，现在都还没到公开的时机啊。

“乐想公开关系，我当然很高兴。”纺斟酌着字句，“但如果隐瞒是为了到达更远的地方，那……那么我愿意隐瞒，几个月，几年……”

“不能让你等太久。我们总要有个目标，像现在这样等待下去，只是没有希望地原地踏步，我们必须有个看得见的未来。”

那也不用公开关系呀。纺思考着。肯定还有别的方法。

“那就先以能见面为目标吧。我想见你。”

乐沉吟半晌。

“如果……我租一间公寓，作为我们的约会地点，你觉得怎么样？现在同居也许有点早，就作为我们见面的地方。你想独处的时候，也可以去那里，不用每次都留在办公室。”

说着，乐紧张地等待着纺的反应。

“噗嗤……”纺轻笑出声。

“一会哭一会笑，你怎么想的？”

“我只是突然觉得像是在偷情。”

“又开玩笑。你同意吗？”

“同意。只是我要付一半租金。”

“租金当然我来付。”

“不要，那可是属于我们两个人的地方。”

纺笑着放下座椅靠背。

“现在我有心情看星星了。”

星空随着风吹层云而忽明忽暗，低垂在一片荒凉中。那个突兀的金属壳内，却氤氲着温暖的生气。

“我从不觉得墓地可怕。”纺依偎在乐的胸口上，望着眼前一小片方形星空。

“因为去墓地，就意味着能见到妈妈，意味着她并没有完全消失。那一小块墓碑，就是她存在的证明。所以，我小时候就觉得，墓碑是很美丽的东西。”

“说到墓碑。我在纽约拍pv的时候，曾有几个小时的空闲。坐地铁坐错了线，干脆漫无目的地坐下去，随便在一个站下车，在周围转。没想到转进了一块巨大的墓园。草坪打理得很整齐，有一片漂亮的湖，每个家族墓都是一间小房子。说是墓园，不如说更像是公园。转到一块洼地，竟然有一座横躺的铜雕像，远远看上去像是一口棺材。走近了，才发现雕的不是棺材，而是一张床。”

“一张床？”

“床上躺着两个赤裸的、相拥的女人。虽然是裸体女人在床上相拥的雕像，但完全没有情色的感觉，反而很……温馨，甚至很纯洁，床单的褶皱还有种生活气息。”

“她们是谁？”

“我不知道，雕像上的名字搜索不出来，不过她们应该是葬在那片墓园里吧。我忘不了她们的神情，看上去那么温柔、满足。两个女人，我不禁会猜想，她们是恋人吧，在活着的时候，她们隐藏过吗？她们面对的是辱骂还是祝福？又为什么会在墓园里留下这样的雕像？”

“虽然不知道发生了什么，但是感觉很浪漫。”

“那座雕像在墓园里很突兀，不过确实浪漫。”

乐回想起雕像在斜阳照射中泛出的光芒，以及他看到这幅景象时所受的感动。她们以如生的面容、相拥的姿态，身处亡灵与生者的世界中，像是在向两个世界宣告她们的爱情。

“未来无论是黑暗还是光明，是辱骂还是祝福，我都不会放开你了。”

乐的手臂加大了力道，许下了带着切实触感的誓言。


End file.
